


Obvious Signs Your Boyfriend Is A Werewolf

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur was a sensible man, smart too. So he could admit when he should have known something and didn’t. But also, how could he have figured out his boyfriend was a werewolf?





	Obvious Signs Your Boyfriend Is A Werewolf

Arthur always knew there was something… off about his boyfriend. Maybe it was his slightly too-long canines, or his strangely accurate sense of smell and hearing (he always knew when Arthur was coming up to the door) or even his strength. No matter the warning signs, Arthur stuck around. 

And now, standing face to face with a giant wolf, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. 

The only reason he was even in the woods was because his boyfriend had canceled a date with him last minute because he had family plans. This didn't really bother Arthur, he really envied his boyfriend’s close familial bonds, but he still was annoyed at the date being canceled. So instead of going to a classy Italian restaurant, Arthur decided to go on a walk in the woods. 

A good idea, unless the walk is at eleven at night and you get yourself lost. 

Which is exactly what happened to Arthur. 

He got lost, and heard a wolf howl. Not even a minute later, he was staring down at a wolf, in the middle of the night, with no one around. Arthur, by this point, had began to realize going on a walk was a bad idea.

Arthur realized he should be panicking a lot more than he was, but as he looked into the eyes of this giant beast, he couldn't bring himself to really feel fear. 

As he stared, the blue eyes of golden wolf stared back at him. The wolf was growling, it's fur raised and teeth showing, but Arthur only held up his hands and stared. 

And suddenly it hit him- these eyes that were so calming held the same glint in them that Alfred’s did. 

Arthur mentally shook his head- there was no way. He almost didn't let that thought go further, until a little nagging voice in the back of his head said,  _ it all makes sense.  _

And suddenly, it did. The strength, the stronger senses, his willingness to grab (to fetch!) the remote from across the room. 

Arthur almost laughed at the absurdity of his thoughts, but instead opened his mouth and uttered a soft and confused, “Alfred?”

And just like that, the wolf stopped growling. The wolf seemed to realize who Arthur was once he spoke. It sat back on its- on his- haunches, and Arthur could see his tail wagging. The eyes he had been staring into looked more and more like Alfred that Arthur couldn't take it, “Bloody hell, I'm dating a werewolf aren't I?”

The wolf let out a bark, much like a dog, and Arthur let himself slide down the tree he had been leaning against into a sitting position. 

He looked down at the wolf, who laid his head in Arthur's lap. The wolf looked up at him with Alfred's eyes and Arthur gently set his hand on top of the giant wolf's head, before slowly petting him. 

As he did this, the wolf’s tail began to wag faster and Arthur was hit with another wave of disbelief. 

“There is no way,” Arthur said, “that you're Alfred. It just doesn't make sense.”

The wolf, upon hearing Arthur’s sudden inacceptance of the obvious facts, let out a slight whine and burrowed his head deeper into Arthur’s lap. 

Arthur sighed, “But it honestly does make sense, doesn't it.” 

The wolf barked. Arthur leaned his head against the tree, “I have no idea what to do right now, you know that right.” Arthur opened an eye to stare at the wolf, “you really need to turn back into Alfred so he- so you?- can answer my many, many questions.”

The wolf only barked again. 

Sighing again, Arthur adjusted his positions against the tree to get comfortable. He didn’t appear to be leaving anytime soon, so he decided to think back on the signs that really couldn’t have been more obvious. 

 

“Watch out!” A voice called right before Arthur felt a large force ram into him. He dropped all of his books and papers, cursing as he did so, and got onto his knees to quickly pick them up. 

“Oh, dude, I am so sorry!” The voice from earlier said, and Arthur looked up at the mystery force that had caused him to drop everything.

When he finally did see the person, he almost dropped everything again. Because kneeling down next to him on the ground, frantically trying to pick up Arthur’s scattered books, was the most handsome man Arthur had ever seen. This was saying something, considering his high standards and the fact he had scoured instagram (unbeknownst to anyone who knew him) accounts of models and actors who he thought were attractive.

But the man in front of Arthur made those other men pale in comparison. He was tan, not too tan but enough to show he was outside a lot. He had hair that was the color of wheat in the paintings Francis dragged him to see at the museum. The hair was swept back, in a way that looked so natural but so intentional Arthur wondered if he had just walked out of a salon. His eyes, obscured by adorable glasses, were a shade of blue that oceans would be jealous of. He was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, which was an ensemble that would have made anyone else look like a slob, but this man looked to have been born for this type of outfit. And his body, Arthur noticed with a slight flush, was very… well built. 

“I am seriously so sorry dude! I was running late to class- fuck, I’m still running late, aren’t I?- and I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going.” The man held up Arthur’s books, and Arthur, so busy staring at the man's face, noticed a similar flush to the one he knew he was sporting.

Arthur quickly realized he was waiting for Arthur to respond, so he took his books back and stood. He brushed off his knees with a free hand and said, “Ah, it’s really no problem. Please, don’t worry about it.”

The man looked unsure, “I still feel really bad…”

Arthur often prided himself on being able to read people easily, and as insecure as he could be, he knew the flush on the man’s cheeks wasn’t only from embarrassment. So, Arthur decided to take a leap, “If you really wish to make it up to me, and since you seem pressed for time right now, I could always give you my number and you could buy me tea as an apology when you’re not running somewhere.” 

After jumping off the cliff to take his leap of faith, Arthur was extremely happy to have been caught by a pair of strong and tanned arms.

And it was those strong arms that Arthur kept thinking about, not the fact that when the man ran off, it was really much too fast to have been human.

 

“Hey Artie, didja know I’m a dog whisperer?” Arthur heard as an immense weight leaned over his shoulders. 

“Alfred, I’m trying to study. You should be too! Finals are coming up, we can’t be messing around.” 

Arthur heard his boyfriend groan, and the weight was off of him. Then, Arthur felt his entire body spin and his boyfriend spun his chair around. “It’s not healthy to be so cooped up!”

“It’s also not good to fail your finals,” Arthur said as he attempted to turn back to his desk. Arthur had invited his boyfriend over for a study date, despite knowing how distracting Alfred could be. They had been dating for a few months, and had quickly realized they didn’t have time for the other with the end of the term coming up. 

“I’m not going to fail, Arthur. I’m extra good at chemistry! And biology! It’s not like last year when I needed to figure out stupid english stuff. I’m all set for finals.” Alfred smiled as he plucked the book Arthur had picked up out of his hands, “And you are also set. You’re super awesome at english! Let’s go outside! Stretch our legs, see some cute dogs, eat some ice cream in the park, then maybe come back here for more exercise.” Alfred began to wiggle his eyebrows at Arthur, and Arthur couldn’t hold back his smile.

“Dear, I understand that you may think I’m set for my finals, but I assure you, I need to study more, and if you’re going to keep dis-” Arthur yelped as Alfred had suddenly picked him up. “Alfred! What are you doing! Put me down!” 

Alfred laughed and began to walk out of Arthur’s dorm, “I’ll put you down if you promise to walk with me to the dog park.”

Arthur huffed, knowing his boyfriend was right. He had been cooped up for a while, but he still did need to study. “Alright, I’ll go with you for an hour- tops.”

“Awesome!” Alfred set him down just as other people began to walk down the hallway. Arthur avoided eye contact with them as he tried to smooth out his clothing. 

Arthur began walking when he was finished straightening out his sweater vest, only to realize Alfred was still behind him. “What are you doing Alfred? Aren’t you the one who wanted to go outside?” 

Alfred gave one of his signature smiles, “Of course! Just admiring the view!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, then yelped (again) as Alfred ran forward, grabbed his hand, and began sprinting down the hall. 

“Slow down!” Arthur cried as he was dragged down the hall.

“Hurry up! I want to show you my dog whispering skills.”

They spent the day at the dog park, petting random dogs, playing fetch (which Alfred seemed to enjoy immensely), and walking around for hours. As much as Arthur wanted to go back to his dorm and study, he couldn’t bring himself to spoil Alfred’s fun. 

Besides, Alfred thanked him generously that night. 

 

Arthur snorted out a laugh, “Love, I have no idea why you like these movies so much. They’re ridiculous!”

Alfred shifted on Arthur’s couch “They’re fun though. And werewolves are amazing and cool!” He seemed almost expectant, as if his happiness was on the line. 

And as silly and unbelievable as werewolves existing were, Arthur couldn’t bring himself to mock his boyfriend’s interests. Not when he accepted and supported Arthur’s interest in magic and tarot cards. 

So he smiled, and spoke softly, “I suppose they are an interesting concept. It depends on what version, however. Because as much as I love you, which is a lot, considering I put up with a dork like you,” Arthur teased as he playfully pinched his boyfriend’s stomach. “I cannot accept that the atrocities from teen novels that are supposed to represent anything other than fantasies of a greater, and more powerful person that teenage girls are supposed to drool-”

Alfred leaned over him and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. “Arthur, babe, I also love you, and I am so proud of how good at english and, like, book stuff you are, but are you really going to lecture me on how silly young adult novels are as if I haven’t personally seen your collection of them?”

Arthur scoffed, “The fantasy and sci-fi genre is wasted on the adult books! It’s treated as an excuse for porn and the like, it’s boring, and you know it!”

Alfred laughed and kissed Arthur again, “So you admit werewolves are cool?” 

He rolled his eyes. “In some cases.”

A bright smile, “Good enough!”

And before Arthur could figure out what that meant, Alfred kissed him again, and again, and again. And frankly, he had more important things to focus on after that than the lack-luster books being sold to the masses. 

 

And Arthur could go on and on, through every memory and interaction he had with his boyfriend, but frankly, he didn’t need to. There was no use in finding the clues as to how he should have known, because now he did. And as Arthur sat against that tree, cold and with his werewolf-boyfriend resting on his lap, he realized he needed to figure out what they would be doing now. 

It made sense why Alfred would never let him spend too long around his family. He still lived with his parents, which if they were also werewolves, it made sense as to why. All their cancelled dates, Arthur assumed, were during or around full moons. 

Arthur was still in shock, he assumed, because he realized he was being very calm about the whole situation.  _ Am I supposed to be mad? _ He asked himself, before shaking his head.

No, Arthur wasn’t that petty or stupid. Something like this, you’d have to keep quiet. They had only been dating for a year and a half, and while that felt like a long time before, it probably wasn’t enough time to go telling a life-changing secret.

Maybe Arthur was high. 

No, he hadn’t done drugs since his first year of college. 

He wasn’t drunk, either. 

He was completely sober and aware of his surroundings. 

Well, no. Midterms had been killing him. Maybe this was a sleep-deprived hallucination.

But, as he pet Alfred’s head, he knew no dream of his had ever been this clear. He may have dreamed of strange things, but he never  _ felt _ anything like he was now.

This was real, and unless he was going completely insane, he needed to figure out how he was going to react when Alfred turned back.  

Although, that plan was put on hold as Alfred rose again, growling. Before Arthur could get scared that Alfred was growling at him, he watched as his boyfriend turned to face the treeline, his fur raised, threatening whatever, or whoever, was out there. 

Slowly, another wolf entered Arthur’s field of vision. A split second of panic dug its way into Arthur’s heart (was he about to witness a fight?) before Alfred’s demeanor changed just like it had when Arthur had said his name. Alfred padded over to the other wolf, letting out a cheerful bark. 

Arthur examined the other wolf, realizing it was nearly identical to Alfred. Curious, he asked, “Matthew?”

As he did so, the wolf looked at him, growled, and reached a paw up to wack Alfred on the head. Instead of instigating a fight, Alfred just whimpered. 

As the two seemed to have a nonverbal conversation, Arthur watched in shock as Alfred and Matthew seemed to come to an agreement. Alfred turned to him, seeming uneasy, but his tail was still wagging, so Arthur obeyed when he moved his head back in forth. A gesture Arthur interpreted to mean “let’s go!”

As Arthur followed Alfred, with Matthew behind him, he couldn’t help but wonder how his life had gotten to this point. 

But he couldn’t contemplate that for long, becuase they emerged from the woods to see a large house on the edge of the treeline. The Jones’ family house. 

And again, before Arthur could react to seeing Alfred house (which he rarely visited, the reasoning clear to him now) one of Alfred’s mothers walked out, complete with wolf ears and a tail. 

“Oh. Well, hiya, Arthur.”

Alfred bounded up to his mother, tail wagging. 

Mrs. Jones rested her hand on Alfred’s head and sighed, “I sure hope you can keep a secret, Arthur, because I feel like I’ve a lot of explaining to do. And Alfred here isn’t really in a position to do so.” 

Honestly, Arthur was surprised he didn’t faint.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this one was fun to write :D  
> Comments and kudos are loved deary by me :DD send requests and see updates about me on my tumblr @inkwells-writing


End file.
